


All I Want For Christmas

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Kris been a good boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kradam_kiss using kradambofan’s prompt: Adam plays Santa at a Christmas party. Kris sits in his lap. Has Kris been a good boy? They kiss while Adam is playing santa.
> 
> Written: December 27, 2010

“How did I get myself into this?” Adam lamented as he studied his reflection in the mirror and adjusted the wide black belt over his belly. His _ample_ belly.

“Because you can’t resist a compliment?” Kris said, and Adam glared at the too innocent expression on the reflection of Kris’ face.

Kris wasn’t completely wrong, though. He’d said something, something, blah, blah, about Adam’s eyes being the perfect shade of blue that Adam couldn’t quite remember (who was he kidding? He had it memorized and stored away so he could pull it out later to mull over and examine from every angle), but that wasn’t what made him agree to this.

Adam shook his head and patted his belly, turning this way and that to examine the snug fit of his red coat. “No, that’s not it.”

“You have a really big heart and couldn’t ignore the plight of children in need?”

Adam snorted as he adjusted his hat. Also true, but that wasn’t the thing that had pushed Adam over the edge.

Kris stepped up next to Adam, and he couldn’t resist checking out Kris’ legs in the green tights he’d donned for the afternoon. Even with the ridiculous slipper-shoes (they even had bells on the toes, which did make Adam a little bit jealous), Kris looked adorable.

Kris leaned against Adam and smiled at him. “You can’t say ‘no’ to me.”

That was it, right there.

“This isn’t even my holiday,” Adam grumbled as he adjusted the beard covering his face.

Kris wouldn’t even let him add glitter or rhinestones to the suit, as if, “It’s _Santa_ , Adam, Santa doesn’t wear glitter or rhinestones,” was any reason not to make Santa’s drab outfit just a little bit more fabulous. His only consolation was that Kris would be there with him, and his elf costume (Adam had plenty of ideas for things ‘Santa’s little helper’ could assist him with) was a whole lot more revealing than Adam’s Santa suit.

Of course, as with all things Kris Allen, the bright side was also the down side. Adam just hoped he didn’t throw a boner from staring at Kris’ ass while some innocent child was sitting on his lap. That would be beyond awkward.

~*~*~*~

The last child had received her gift, and they were now all gathered in the adjoining room enjoying cookies and punch, and playing with their toys, games, or dolls. Adam still sat in Santa’s chair, too tired to move. Not physically tired, but emotionally and mentally done in.

He’d never answered so many difficult questions in his life, not even during his roughest interview or during twitter parties when he got unrestrained fan questions. And these kids had asked some tough ones, like, “Santa, can you bring Mommy a job for Christmas?”

“Hey,” Kris said, touching Adam’s arm. “You okay?”

“That was really hard.”

“I know,” Kris said, eyes all soft with sympathy, “but they really loved their presents. And these may be the only presents they get this year.”

“That doesn’t actually make me feel any better,” Adam said, noting how Kris’ hat flopped over into his face, no matter how many times he pushed it back.

“Would a hug help?”

Adam wasn’t going to turn down a hug from Kris, even if it didn’t help. He spread his arms wide and Kris immediately stepped up and sat on Adam’s lap and wrapped his arms around him. Adam enveloped Kris in his fluffy red arms and held on tight.

Kris didn’t pull back or give any indication that he wanted their hug to end, but Adam eventually had to loosen his grip or risk doing something he couldn’t take back or laugh off. Kris kept one arm around Adam’s shoulder and raised his other hand to Adam’s face. It was strange, feeling Kris’ touch through the fake beard.

“Better?”

Adam nodded, but he knew Kris could see the truth in his eyes. They’d done a good thing, but it was so _little_ in the scheme of things. He wished he _could_ find that one little girl’s mom a job, or make that one little boy’s sister well.

Kris petted Adam’s beard. “I’m sorry.”

Adam shook his head. “I don’t know what I expected. It’s not like I didn’t realize that we were handing out presents because they needed them. I guess I just wasn’t prepared for them to ask me, or Santa, rather, for the impossible, like that one boy who wanted me to bring his daddy home.”

“You did an awesome job,” Kris said, still rubbing his hand over Adam’s face. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Adam said, and as tough as it had been, he was at least glad that he’d been in the Santa suit instead of Kris.

“So,” Adam said, determined to be melancholy no longer. He cleared his throat and spoke in his deep Santa voice, “What’s _your_ name, little boy?”

Kris actually giggled as Adam tried to bounce him on his knee, and gamely played along. “My name’s Kris, Santa.”

“Well, Kris,” Adam said, “have you been a good little boy this year?”

“Oh, yes, Santa,” Kris said with little boy excitement, “I’ve been _very_ good.”

The breathless quality of Kris’ voice, and the emphasis he put on ‘very’, sent a spark of heat to Adam’s groin. The soul wrenching stories and faded hopes and sad eyes of the little girls and boys had kept Adam’s mind off of how sexy Kris looked in his elf costume, but there were no children to protect him now from the potency of Kris’ smile and voice, or the way his ass felt against Adam’s thigh. It wouldn’t be long before this turned very awkward, especially given how close Kris was snuggled up to him.

The only thing saving him might be the plump belly he’d previously bemoaned.

“Well,” Adam stammered, trying to keep up the game, “in that case, what would you like Santa to bring you this year?”

Kris’ eyes turned serious. “I want someone to love, Santa,” Kris said, and Adam’s breath caught in his throat.

Adam opened his mouth to speak, but Kris continued before he could.

“I’m partial to blue eyes,” Kris said, “and freckles.”

Part of Adam wanted to cry with relief and happiness, and another part feared he was reading the entire situation wrong. He reached up and touched Kris’ arm, and whispered Kris’ name.

The thing that convinced Adam that he and Kris were on the same page was the way Kris looked at him, as if he was desperately trying to read Adam’s thoughts on his face. Adam felt joyful laughter bubbling up. Usually they had no problem reading each other’s minds, finishing their sentences, their _thoughts_ , but of course this would be the one instance in which they couldn’t read each other.

“I think Santa can do that,” Adam said, and Kris’ eyes went all soft again.

Adam had barely finished speaking before Kris leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It felt odd, kissing someone with that beard on his face, but Adam pulled Kris close and sucked Kris’ tongue into his mouth. Kissing Kris was nice, better than nice, amazing, but Adam quickly grew frustrated that his Santa suit prevented him from getting closer to Kris.

“Damn padding,” Adam swore softly, and Kris chuckled.

“I like it,” Kris said. “It’s cuddly.”

“I want to do more than cuddle,” Adam retorted.

He slid his hands over Kris’ back; he didn’t think he’d ever stop touching Kris now that he could. Kris rubbed his hand over the stuffing covering Adam’s belly, then slid his hand up to the collar.

“We could go back to the dressing room and I could help you get out of this suit,” Kris offered.

“Well,” Adam said as he pushed out of the chair and carried Kris to their changing room, “you _are_ Santa’s little helper.”

“Who’re you calling little?” Kris said as he tried to wrap his legs around Adam’s substantial middle.

Adam got his hand under Kris’ ass and hoisted him up, then gave his ass a little squeeze. “You wearing anything under those tights?” Adam asked, glad he hadn’t thought of that before.

“I guess you’ll just have to find out,” Kris said with a smirk.

“Ho, ho, ho!” Adam said, and intended to do just that.

The End


End file.
